Ciel Can't Wait to be a Proper Man!
by EspirituDelMar
Summary: Ciel can't wait to be kin- I mean, a proper man! After a visit of the Midfords, Ciel is fed up with rules, specially the one which said who he has to marry. So, he protests in front of Sebastian...with a song! OOCness, crack, and slight SebaCiel at the end. I don't own Kuroshitsuji nor the song from Lion King 'I Just Can't Wait To Be King'. Intended to be fun and a bit stupid :)


**Hi! I'm EDM, and this is my first Kuro fic. The idea had been in my mind for some time, and I just wrote it for fun.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji nor Lion King nor the song. The former belongs to Yana Toboso and the two latter belongs to Walt Disney.**

**Enjoy!**

CIEL CAN'T WAIT TO BE A MAN!

It was a normal day in the Phantomhive state...ot it would be weren't by the sudden visit of the Midfords. That is, Lizzy and her mother, Francis.

"CCCCIIIIIIEEEEEEELLLLLL!" Came the squealing, a sudden pink animal attacking the young Earl.

"E-Elizabeth" Ciel squeaked "I can't...breathe..."

"It's Lizzy!" The girl answered, still not releasing him.

"Elizabeth, stop at once! This is unbecoming for a lady!" Came the commanding voice from the Marchioness Midford, making her release the boy and mutter an apology.

Ciel gasped for breath slightly, his faithful butler supporting him.

"Welcome...to the Phantomhive state" Ciel said politely once he recovered the breath his cousin has squeezed out of him "What's the reason for your sudden visit?"

"Can't your fiancée and your future mother-in-law visit you?" Inquired Frances, arching an eyebrow. Ciel nodded slightly.

"Of course you can. Please follow me"

"By the way, your hair is still too long" Frances added, looking disapprovingly at the two males "You're men; men shouldn't have girl's hair" And in a blink of an eye the Marchioness had gelled their hair so it was out of their faces.

"There" Se said, satisfied "Much better. Though you still have a lewd face" Se added, eyeing Sebastian, who gave her a polite (with a hint of nervousness) smile.

"I'm afraid I've been born with this face, Marchioness"

"Tch"

Ciel jumped in the aid of his butler.

"If you will please follow me, we'll have some tea in the drawing room"

After nodding, the two ladies followed the fifteen year-old teen.

The rest of the afternoon was really tiresome for the Earl, as it seemed that the reason behind their visit was to talk about the wedding, which would occur once both were eighteen. Hiding his annoyance and reluctance, Ciel complied and tried to seem interested. But once they left, he let a sigh of relief and went to his office, ordering Sebastian to bring him a cup of tea there (even though he had just have one with his guests).

When Sebastian came with the tea, Ciel sighed again.

"Is there something troubling you, My Lord?" Sebastian asked, pouring the tea.

"The Midford's visit" Ciel huffed "It's annoying that I have to talk about a wedding that will happen in three years"

"But it's still your wedding, Young Master" Sebastian pointed out, placing the tea on Ciel's desk "It is necessary to make sure everything is perfect"

"But still, I didn't ask for a wedding!"

"Bocchan, society have rules" Ciel sighed "Specially for you, who in the eyes of everyone is still a child-"

"Well, then when I'm a proper man I'll change those rules!" Ciel declared childishly, making Sebastian chuckle.

"I'm afraid that's quite difficult, My Lord. Not even being an important Earl could change society's rules. And well" He added with a teasing smirk "I don't think you'll ever be that big" Ciel understood that he was mocking his heighth (he still was as short as he was when he was thirteen) as well as his chances to become a real man, and his eyes burned with fire.

"So you don't think I can become a man or an important Earl?" He said, furious. Sebastian's smirk answered him, and the fire in his eyes became more intense.

Suddenly, music began to fill the room. Sebastian blinked, wondering where the music came from, but he stopped as Ciel sang:

_"I'm gonna be a mighty Earl_

_So enemies beware!_"

Sebastian stared at Ciel, shocked, but then couldn't help but reply.

"_Well, I've never seen a mighty Earl_

_With quite so little height_" He mocked with a smirk. Ciel ignored him and continued to sing.

"_I'm gonna be the main event_

_Like no man was before_

_I'm brushing up on looking down_

_I'm working on my ROAR"_

"_Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing_" Sebastian scoffed.

"_Oh, I just can't wait to be a proper man_!"

"_You've rather a long way to go, young master_" Sebastian tried to explain "_If you think..._"

"_No one saying do this_" Ciel interrupted him, looking at Sebastian with a smirk.

"_Now when I said that, I -_" Sebastian tried.

"_No one saying be there_" Ciel continued, ignoring his attempt.

"_What I meant was..._" Tried Sebastian once more, but the Earl continued to ignore him.

"_No one saying stop that_"

"_Look, what you don't realize..._"

"_No one saying see here_"

"_Now see here!_" Sebastian exploded, not caring that he had just risen his voice to his Master...though Ciel didn't seem to care anyway.

"_Free to marry who I want_"

"_Well, that's definitely out..._" Sebastian muttered, annoyed but feeling a bit surprised at the statement.

"_Free to do it all my way!_"

"_I think it's time that you and I_

_Arranged a heart to heart_" Sebastian told him, thinking that he needed to explain some things to the bratty child.

"_Earls don't need advice_

_From little butlers for a start_" Ciel taunted, making Sebastian frown. Annoyed, he replied:

"_If this is where you are headed_

_Count me out!_

_Out of service, out of England!_

_I wouldn't hang about_

_This child is getting wildly out of wing_"

Ciel glared at him for calling him child, but still sang:

"_Oh, I just can't wait to be a man!_"

Suddenly the three clumsy servants entered the studio. They had been eavesdropping the conversation, and decided to join and support their Master, so they sang:

"_Everybody look left_

_Everybody look right_

_Everywhere you look I'm_

_Standing in the spotlight!"_

_"Not yet!_" Sebastian protested. But the servants still sang:

"_Let every man go for broke and sing_

_Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing_

_It's gonna be Earl Phantomhive's finest fling_"

And Ciel finished singing:

"_Oh, I just can't wait to be a proper man!_

_Oh, I just can't wait to be a proper Earl!_

_Oh, I just can't waaaaaait ... to be a proper man!_"

And with that, the music stopped, and the servants hurriedly left the studio, leaving Master and demon staring at each other.

"Exactly why do you want to 'be a proper man' and change the rules, Young Master?" Sebastian asked, breaking the silence.

"Mainly, because I want the right to marry whoever I want" Ciel answered "And Elizabeth is definitely not the one!"

"Oh" Sebastian said with his trademark smirk " And who would that be, if I may ask?"

Ciel returned his smirk, and answered by pulling Sebastian's tie and kissing him.

**Okay, I hope you liked it! The lyrics are obviously modified, so here you have the original ones (but before, please R&R!)**

I'm gonna be a mighty king

So enemies beware!

Well, I've never seen a king of beasts

With quite so little hair

I'm gonna be the main event

Like no king was before

I'm brushing up on looking down

I'm working on my ROAR

Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing

Oh, I just can't wait to be king!

(You've rather a long way to go, young master,

if you think...)

No one saying do this

(Now when I said that, I -)

No one saying be there

(What I meant was...)

No one saying stop that

(Look, what you don't realize...)

No one saying see here

(Now see here!)

Free to run around all day

(Well, that's definitely out...)

Free to do it all my way!

I think it's time that you and I

Arranged a heart to heart

Kings don't need advice

From little hornbills for a start

If this is where the monarchy is headed

Count me out!

Out of service, out of Africa

I wouldn't hang about

This child is getting wildly out of wing

Oh, I just can't wait to be king!

Everybody look left

Everybody look right

Everywhere you look I'm

Standing in the spotlight!

Not yet!

Let every creature go for broke and sing

Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing

It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling

Oh, I just can't wait to be king!

Oh, I just can't wait to be king!

Oh, I just can't waaaaaait ... to be king!


End file.
